


[Podfic] Time Well Spent

by brezcu



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brezcu/pseuds/brezcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsense/pseuds/sinsense">sinsense</a>'s Time Well Spent.</p>
<p>Summary:<br/><i>I’m not going to be interested in things other than hockey when I’m older,</i> Sid thinks fiercely, <i>I’m not going to get married, I’m not having kids. I’m just going to play hockey.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Well Spent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592070) by [sinsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsense/pseuds/sinsense). 



> A huge, huge thanks to paraka for hosting me and sinsense for allowing me to podfic her story! I tried my damndest to get this edited nicely, but all mistakes are my own.

**Download** : [MP3](http://brezcu.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Time%20Well%20Spent/Time%20Well%20Spent.mp3) || [M4B](http://brezcu.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Time%20Well%20Spent/Time%20Well%20Spent.m4b)

**16:51**


End file.
